


Refuge

by agapi42



Category: Doctor Who & Related Fandoms, Gallifrey (Big Finish Audio)
Genre: F/M, Time War
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-03-31
Updated: 2013-03-31
Packaged: 2017-12-07 01:10:58
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 145
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/742362
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/agapi42/pseuds/agapi42
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Hope is the last refuge.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Refuge

**Author's Note:**

  * For [eloralouistra](https://archiveofourown.org/users/eloralouistra/gifts).



His world has become a nightmare, but still, he knows reality from fiction.

He knows that what he dreams of at night, when he dreams, when the nightmares don’t just replay inside his head, is not real.

He knows it never happened, and likely never will. It is not a memory of a softer time, but regret given form.

He takes comfort in it anyway.

When he dreams of Romana (sharp-tongued and teasing, smiling and warm, her hair like the sunshine he hasn’t seen in such a long time), he awakes slowly, reluctant to leave her.

It has been years since he saw her, heard from, heard _of_ her. She must be dead, like so many others; they wasted their time, left it too late.

He knows reality from fiction, but still, he clings to their promise by day, and seeks her out at night.

**Author's Note:**

> This is Ellie's fault/idea. She suggested that Romana and Narvin might agree to try having a relationship during the Time War, but that they'd then be separated, because Time Lords are stupid and have the worst timing. I wrote it.


End file.
